


Business with the Captain

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi Zaraki discovers a surprisingly resilient new squeaky toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business with the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit. Some light S/M and B/D and, oh yeah… spanking (I mean, we are talking about Kenpachi here.) If you are at all squicked by the barest whiff of non-con, this is not for you. Everyone involved is a more than willing participant, but results may vary. I started this thinking it would get very rough, but my default seems to be weirdly sweet. 
> 
> Setting: Pre-Soul Society arc. Just after Kenpachi takes command of the 11th by force and is recruiting members that fit his style. It would probably be helpful to have seen episode(s) 120/121 (Ikkaku’s flashback after he releases his bankai in the human world to defeat the first wave Arrancar.)
> 
> General notes: After watching the above-mentioned flashback episode and seeing Yumichika with his long hair and lovely kimono, and, more importantly, his cool, relaxed, professional demeanor it seemed very clear to me how the two of them were making ends meet as they traveled from district to district in pursuit of Ikkaku’s next fight. It became even more obvious to me that Yumichika was a working boy when he had insider information about Kenpachi’s whereabouts inside the walls of the Seireitei. Clearly, he had entertained many shinigami clients, and like any good courtesan, had access to the rumor mill. 
> 
> Also, since this is set just after his wandering in the wilderness, Kenpachi still has that air of tragedy going on in this story…. ‘cuz otherwise he’s too crazy-scary for this to work.

*

 

I sit at home  
In our room  
By our bed  
Gazing at your pillow.

\--Hitomara

 

The new captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, finished his lovely speech about what sort he preferred in his company, and now everyone began filing from the room, some with very shocked or disillusioned faces. Meanwhile, Yumichika smiled. Ikkaku must be very pleased to have finally found a place where his strengths would be truly appreciated. How fortunate that Yumichika had had the contacts to get them inside the Seireitei, and with such beautiful timing.

His specialized skills, alas, would no longer be needed. Ah well, perhaps they had played out their usefulness.

Lost in thought, he discovered himself the last out the door.

“Ayasegawa,” the captain’s rough voice stopped him, before he crossed the threshold. “If I could have a moment of your time?”

How charmingly civilized! “A moment?” Yumichika looked over his shoulder, giving the captain a seductively shy smile. “Please take all you desire.”

“Hm,” he said. The captain sat on a bench, leaning on that ugly, ragged zanpakutō of his.

Zaraki looked almost exactly as he had when Yumichika and Ikkaku first met him, except of course, for that torn captain’s haori now slung over his shoulder. His brown hair fell like a dirty, tattered curtain in front of his scarred face. Zaraki stood. Crossing the floor, he slid the door shut, with the whisper of rice paper. The dingy room grew noticeably darker, and it was difficult not to notice the captain’s tremendous spiritual pressure… rise. “That’s what I’d like to talk to you about. You cut your hair—“

“Oh! Thank you for notic…“

“--does that mean you’re no longer working?” The captain cut him off, and the emphasis on the last word made it clear exactly what he implied.

 _How strange, I’d just been thinking about that._ Still, it was surprising he’d guessed. Yumichika dropped his gaze. It seemed that the wandering ruffian they’d met that ‘lucky’ day had been much more perceptive than he’d seemed. Zaraki loomed over him, his hand still on the door. Yumichika mustered a pretty smile. “I believe I now serve at _your_ pleasure.”

Zaraki’s grin in return was a fearsome thing to behold. “Good,” he snarled, possessively cupping Yumichika’s chin in his powerful hand. “There are things, you understand, that are difficult to procure in polite society.”

Yumichika closed his eyes briefly, as a shiver rushed to his core. Despite a tingle of fear, he felt himself growing aroused. “Yes, I imagine so.”

The fingers wrapped around his jaw, clenched, becoming painful. Zaraki pushed him against the wall, and his other hand found the tender spot between his legs and squeezed roughly causing Yumichika to take in a hiss of breath. Yumichika’s hands clawed desperately at the plaster wall. The captain’s voice was a husky whisper in Yumichika’s ear. “Can you handle everything I need?”

Even though the pain made it difficult to breathe and he could feel a tears dripping from his eyes, Yumichika managed, “What you desire was very popular in certain districts. I have plenty of experience.”

“That you can respond at all makes it clear you do.” His face was close, and Zaraki seemed wickedly delighted by the sight of tears. The captain licked one from his cheek, causing all sorts of spasms to jitter through Yumichika’s body. Squeezing his balls cruelly, Zaraki added, “What about your boyfriend? Will he be a problem?”

“No,” Yumichika squeaked between clenched teeth. “I never came between him and his fights; he never interfered in my business.”

Zaraki let him go suddenly. Yumichika had to struggle to catch his breath and not collapse on the floor, cradling his aching balls.

“Indeed,” the captain grunted. “You and I will do business this evening, then.”

#

Ikkaku was waiting for him in the quad. He made it seem casual, of course, the way he slumped against the porch railing with his eyes half closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Yumichika took a moment to admire his friend, so powerfully built and perfectly handsome, with his bald head and long, lean form

“Oi! What did the captain want with you behind closed doors?” Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika flashed him his very best ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ smile, and said, spreading a hand across his slender chest: “What does anyone want from me behind closed doors?”

It amused Yumichika that Ikkaku actually looked startled for a moment, before shrugging his shoulder and grumpily saying, “Hmph. Already? You work fast.”

“It’s a gift,” Yumichika said with a soft smile. It occurred to him, though, that ‘the boyfriend’ wouldn’t much appreciate what was probably already spreading through the barracks. “Oh, hey, the captain seems to think you’re my lover.”

"What? Why?”

Yumichika was very careful not to look away or otherwise seem hurt by Ikkaku’s quick anger at the idea. “Probably because we came together and he made certain assumptions about me.” _And_ , Yumichika added silently, _because everyone else can see clearly what you cannot._

“Huh,” Ikkaku seemed utterly baffled for a moment. Then he kicked off the railing, and started walking back to their quarters. “Well, it’s kind of good timing that you’ll be, uh, occupied. Seems there’s a party later.”

And Ikkaku was invited..? How delightful! So many years alone and hurting… it made Yumichika so incredibly happy for his friend. He decided that, no matter what, he would never regret getting them both into the Eleventh. “Good,” he said quietly, though sincerely. “Don’t spare me a thought.”

Despite his best intentions, Ikkaku must have sensed something in his words. “Hmmm, okay,” Ikkaku muttered, giving Yumichika a side-long glance. He stopped for a moment, and frowned. “But, if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

Yumichika laughed softly. _Oh, dear boy, that’s exactly what he wants to do._ “It’s too soon to make that promise.”

“Wait, what are you… saying?”

“I’ll be all right,” Yumichika said as reassuringly as he could. 

“But…”

Yumichika’s voice was sharp with warning: “Have I ever raised a hand to stop you from fighting? No! Not even when…” _when I was so sure it would kill you? Not even when it broke my heart to see you like that?_ But, he choked on the words he couldn’t say.

Ikkaku just shook his head in silent, stunned agreement.

Pulling himself together, Yumichika reflexively smoothed out his hair. “That’s right. So don’t dare presume you understand what I do.”

#

It was more than they’d ever spoken about sacrifices made in the past to keep them housed and well-provided for and so Ikkaku spent the rest of the day sulking… and, Yumichika allowed, probably trying to put the sort of distance between them that would make it okay.

The sun set far too quickly.

 _Rough trade_. It’d been a long time, but well – he shrugged, as he made his way across the quad, it wasn’t without a certain amount of excitement. Yumichika had made himself as ready as possible. To that end, he’d left behind the accessories he added to the otherwise drab and uninteresting uniform of the shinigami. He’d also not bothered to bring his zanpakutō. There were things, too, ready for the morning after to help with the pain and ease any bruising. He’d even lain in supplies for more serious damage. Luckily, even so soon into Zaraki's captaincy, the medics at the Fourth had no questions for anyone from the Eleventh.

In no time at all, he was standing in front of the door to the captain’s quarters. As he slipped off his sandals, he heard voices inside. It was the tiny, pink-haired lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, and she sounded… whiney. “But, Kenny! If you’re going to have fun, I want to be here!” Even through the rice paper door, Yumichika could hear the soft, stomping sound of her foot. “I love watching you have fun!”

“Not this time, Yachi.”

Yumichika was startled by the kind, paternal tone Zaraki used with his lieutenant. He put a hand over his mouth to hold back the gasp of surprise, and tilted his head to listen more closely.

The captain continued firmly, but in nothing like the harsh, often irritated tone he used with the rest of the Eleventh. He sounded patient, caring: “I mean it. No sneaking back here. I’ve arranged for you to stay with Matsumoto tonight. You like playing with her, don’t you? She bought sweats.”

A dramatic, childish sigh, and then: “Fine! I still say it’s not fair.”

“It’s fair. You’ll have fun and I’ll have fun. Just not together this time.”

“That’s what I don’t like!”

“I know,” the captain said softly, with a tenderness that made Yumichika’s heart skip. “Now go on.”

Yumichika barely had time to straighten before the door slid open. The little lieutenant smiled brightly up at him. Over her shoulder she chirped, “Your friend is here, Kenny!”

When he glanced curiously into the bedroom, Yumichika met the hard, cold eyes of the captain. The warmth he’d heard earlier evaporated and was replaced by something far darker and more savage. He shivered.

He felt a tug on his robe. Tearing himself from the captain’s intensity with difficulty, Yumichika looked down into huge, bright eyes. With a wag of her finger, Yachiru admonished with almost comical seriousness: “Play nice.”

“Uh…”

“He will,” the captain said ominously. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“Okay, good!” Oblivious to the threat of Zackari’s tone, she skipped down the steps into the night. “Bye!”

As Yumichika watched her go, he had to hold back a shout of ‘take me with you!’ He was certain Matsumoto would be a much… _safer_ playmate.

Somehow Zaraki was directly in front of him when he turned back. He stifled a squeal of surprise finding the gigantic man suddenly there. “Get in,” Zaraki said. “You have no idea how long it’s been.”

A powerful hand gripped Yumichika’s head, and shoved him into the room. He stumbled on something strewn on the floor. With an awkward spin, he fell, face first onto the low futon. The door slammed shut with a frame-shaking rattle. 

Yumichika took in a steadying breath, closed his eyes, and waited. They snapped open instantly when he felt silk beneath his fingers, and such fine quality, too. Was this some secret refined side to the captain? Intrigued, he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. He glanced around the captain’s quarters and the answer became obvious. A lot of it was empty, or, perhaps, more accurately: emptied. The previous captain’s friends, or perhaps opportunistic enemies, must have made some kind of frantic raid of the man’s possessions after his untimely death. But bits of him were left behind -- a fine watercolor, a glass vase… and lavender silk sheets.

Zaraki seemed to be staring at him with a similar sort of curiosity. “You’re awfully plain tonight,” he remarked, sounding disappointed. “Where’s all the fancy stuff?”

The captain noticed his clothes? Would wonders never cease!? Yumichika tossed back his hair and batted his lashes. “I thought you’d prefer me…” he purred, undoing the simple knot of the obi and flipped the shihakushô open, “…like this.”

He’d had to practice with the far more complicated uniform, but this was his best and most beautifully dramatic move by far, and he was very, very happy to watch Zaraki’s stunned, open mouth slide into a not-nearly-as-frightening smile.

Taking advantage of the moment, Yumichika slipped the rest of the way out of the robes and stood at the end of the bed. With the extra inches of mattress and low frame, he was able, on tip-toe, to part the Zaraki’s limp curtain of hair and place a gentle kiss on those cruel, thin lips.

 _Had a man like him ever been kissed this way?_ Yumichika wondered, letting fingers slowly slide down along the scar on the left side of Zaraki’s long face. It made Yumichika sad: so many deep wounds -- and no one to tend them like he had always done for Ikkaku.

The captain’s deep growl of appreciation rattled against his skin, a drum beat of reiatsu. Rough, calloused hands gripped his naked waist, pulling him closer. He felt himself stirred by the sheer raw power of this man, and he opened his mouth to let the captain’s tongue move deeply inside. 

When their lips parted, Zaraki said, “And here I was worried that you’d cower in the corner while I raped you.”

“Not a chance,” Yumichika said lightly, his eyes twinkling. Then, he blinked, as the thought occurred to him, “Oh! Is that what you prefer?”

“Mm,” Zaraki lifted his shoulder like it really wouldn’t have mattered. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “A little spirit is more fun.”

 _Okay. Still scary,_ Yumichika reminded himself, though it was not at all unexpected. Nuzzling closer, he nipped playfully at Zaraki’s ear. His lips hovered near enough for his breath to tickle. He whispered seductively, “I could run. Do you want to chase me?”

The captain’s low laugh was wicked, and his hands tightened around where they’d slipped to Yumichika’s hips. “You’re already caught, boy.”

“You think so?”

Normally, Yumichika would never reveal this level of physical prowess to a lover, but he was certain that the captain would appreciate it. He gripped Zaraki’s thick wrists. Quickly lifting his foot, he used the other man’s torso as a surface to kick into a backflip. The twisting momentum broke Zaraki’s grip and sent him stumbling back a step. 

A surprised smile graced Zaraki’s face.

He would have liked to revel in the beauty of the moment. However, having seen this man fight, Yumichika knew he’d be lucky to get second chance to surprise him, and, more importantly, if he wanted any kind of head start, he’d better get going. But where? It was all an illusion of course; he fully intended to lose this perverted game of tag. The real question was: did the captain want a good run for his money, or a quick fake out?

When Zaraki licked his lips in a predatory fashion, Yumichika knew the answer. Anyway, what he’d said? It had been a long time. The captain was clearly starved for this kind of action. A quick dash through the streets… maybe they could even find a nice deserted alley for a little open air fun. He thought he remembered just the place. It wasn’t far. It was possible he’d last that long, even against such a formidable opponent.

One last reveal of his abilities, then. Fearlessly, Yumichika sprung into a charge at the bigger man. The seasoned fighter clearly wasn’t expecting to see such a delicate, naked man running at him full force. Even so, he raised a hand, almost lazily, to block any attack, which Yumichika used to catapult himself up and over Zaraki’s shoulder. A mid-air roll and he was at the door. 

“Catch me if you think you can,” he said as he flung open the door.

#

It took his very best efforts to keep Zaraki at bay until they reached the place where Yumichika expected to offer his surrender. Though he doubted the captain much cared to preserve anyone’s dignity, he’d been careful to lead them away from prying eyes. He was, after all, streaking buck naked through the Seireitei.

He kept in mind, too, the captain’s beloved little lieutenant and steered the chase well away from Matsumoto’s quarters at the Tenth Division barracks. Sweat dripped along the back of his neck. He hadn’t worked this hard for anyone in a long time. 

And this was just the foreplay.

He dropped from the rooftop into the alley, took a moment to wipe his forehead and adjust his hair, and steadied his pounding heartbeat with a deep breath. Now, to feign horror at being cornered. Turning, he expected to see Zaraki coming into the alley’s mouth. Instead, the attack came from above, and he was slammed forcefully into the cobblestones.

At least Yumichika managed to get his hands up in time to protect his face. Unfortunately, it was at the expense of his cock, which was driven into the ground by the captain’s knee hard enough to make him yelp pitifully. All thoughts of controlling the situation were erased from his brain by pain.

“Gotcha.” Zaraki seized him by the hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to put even more pressure on his groin as his back arched. Trembling arms tried desperately to push back, give himself relief, but the captain’s strength was too great. All he could do was squirm, making everything so much worse. In his ear, the Kenpachi's voice was an unholy combination of a snarl and a purr. “A bit predictable, but I approve. Your talents exceed expectations.”

“Uhn,” was all he could manage, considering that what few brain cells still functioned through the haze concentrated on keeping him from begging for mercy. If he gave into that impulse too soon, the captain might actually get angry. At least he already knew the tears that flowed freely would please him.

“Ho! No sly comeback? You do have limits!” 

Though his voice broke and shook between ragged breaths, Yumichika said, “Give me some credit, you bastard. I’m not screaming like the Nelly Queen you think I am.”

“Hmph,” Zaraki grunted, though the pressure eased as the captain removed his knee. 

Experience taught Yumichika that he should not consider it a gift, however, but a prelude to whatever was next. Thus, he was able to relax into the shove that flopped him over onto his back. He rolled enough under his own command that he could protect the back of his head. Again, though, it left him open. Zaraki’s huge hand closed around his throat. Lifting him off the ground easily with one hand, the captain slammed him into the alley wall. Air rushed from his lungs.

Yumichika was not entirely conquered yet, however. Grasping the captain’s wrist with both his hands, he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Zaraki’s waist. With a jerk, he pulled him closer. By happy chance, he could feel the other man’s cock straining just below his ass.

Zaraki’s laugh was pure joy now. “All right,” he said gleefully. He held up a finger. “For that, I give you one point. Use it wisely, boy.”

“Another kiss,” Yumichika said with no hesitation, though his voice was barely more than a creak. 

“What? This is what you want from me? Now?” The captain’s broad grin faltered in confusion. “No pleading? No cries for mercy?”

Yumichika shook his head as best as he could, but just to make sure the captain understood he pressed his hips downward. “Don’t insult me.”

Zaraki nodded. “You really are….” The captain seemed at a loss for words. Drawing his deep brow ridge together, he settled on, “…skilled.”

“You haven’t even had the best of me yet,” Yumichika smiled prettily through the tears. He released one hand to make a come-hither gesture. Despite the difficulty in breathing, he managed a coyly demanding: “Pay up.”

A grunt of approval, and then, as if sizing up an approach to a difficult problem, Zaraki tilted his head. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before making his move. It was sort of sweetly innocent, this confusion. Bending his elbow to bring them closer, off the wall, Zaraki swept Yumichika’s lips into a bruising kiss.

Yumichika’s threw his arms around the captain’s neck, and was rewarded when Zaraki’s hand released his throat. As those powerful, rough hands hotly explored the contours of his back and ass, Yumichika moaned against the captain’s teeth. He pressed himself closer, with more urgency, and whimpered with frustration at the stubborn fabric between their bodies. 

How could it be that he’d neglected to relieve the captain of his clothes?! He was losing his touch!

Yumichika began desperately clawing at Zaraki’s uniform. But he could only get shoulders free. Damn that stupid obi, too far beneath his reach! Maybe he could wrench the sash off from behind.

“You’re a very eager vixen,” Zaraki mused, pulling away from their kiss briefly.

At last the time had come for begging. “Please! I want you so much it’s killing me!”

Dark amusement oozed from the captain’s deep voice, “Now you’re hurting? Now you beg?”

Yumichika ran his fingers through the captain’s straggly hair, and pulled his face closer. “Yes, you big idiot, if you really want me to suffer, deny me.”

“Really?” The thought seemed to intrigue Zaraki momentarily, but he shook his head. “If it hadn’t been so long, I’d consider it.”

He really was a deeply cruel man. Still… that teasing game was a very enchanting, if excruciating. “Next time then,” Yumichika offered, playfully tugging at a strand of Zaraki’s hair.

“Next time?”

It was heartbreaking the desperate hopefulness of the captain’s question. No one had ever offered a next time, had they? “Of course,” he said sweetly. He cupped the captain’s face and pecked gentle kisses on strong cheek bones, “As many times as you like.”

“As many…?” Zaraki seemed breathless for a moment, and then he decided suddenly, “Because I’m your captain.”

“No, because I want you… so… much,” Yumichika moaned, trying to convey his need by moving his butt frantically against Zaraki’s cock, “And if you don’t take me soon, I am going to scream.”

“Enough of your manipulation.” A hand clapped over his mouth, pushing them back into the wall roughly. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready. Right now, you’re in need of a good spanking.”

The color drained from Yumichika’s face and he squeaked behind the gag of Zaraki’s fingers. All the blood in his body rushed to his groin in anticipation. The captain hauled him further into the alley to where someone had stacked a collection of empty boxes. 

In a second, he was sprawled over Zaraki’s bent knee. He hardly had time to catch his breath before his bottom was hit by the stinging slap of an open palm. Normally, Yumichika would give in to the impulse to squeal, but they were outside... in public! He bit his lip as the hand came down again, and again. Soon his ass was stinging and hot; his cock straining and weeping. He moaned tortuously. 

“You suffer beautifully,” Zaraki growled. 

The captain’s word choice nearly caused Yumichika to spill with pleasure. A coherent response was long gone, however, all he could do was quiver and whimper.

“Now, I think,” Zaraki said.

Zaraki unbent his knee, and Yumichika slumped limply onto the ground. He lay there, sobbing and panting, unable to do more than curl around himself. Above him, though the fog of pain and desire, he could distinguish the whisper of silk and sash. Ah, he breathed. Finally.

He’d been feeling the thundering rise of spiritual pressure since the moment he was over Zaraki’s knee. The reiatsu was so heavy that he could hardly lift his limbs. He wondered if he would be able participate in any fashion. Not that it mattered to the captain, apparently. 

In fact, he was scooped up like a rag doll and positioned very unceremoniously among the refuse. 

The captain’s hands on his cock surprised him so much that he bucked awkwardly.

“So there is life left. I thought maybe I’d finally killed you,” the captain’s rumbled laugh, sent another spasm of arousal through him. Zaraki pulled and jerked roughly, but, in his current state, it didn’t take any time at all. He collapsed in a pile of shudders and gasps.

Fingers, slick with cum, slipped into Yumichika’s ass, spreading him wide. He hardly had time to prepare for the enormity that was Zaraki. Such a tight fit! He hadn’t been filled so perfectly since his early working days. 

Powerful thrusts had Yumichika gripping the edge of a wooden crate for dear life. The spiritual pressure continued to rise, shaking the tiles on the roof.

When the captain finally came it was in a massive explosion, not only physically but spiritually as well. The alley’s walls bowed and cracked. Shards of broken ceramic tiles rained down. Luckily, Zaraki’s gasping, spent body protected Yumichika from all of the debris.

 _My_ , Yumichika smiled, letting out a content smile. _That was certainly awesome._

#

Ever the gentleman, Zaraki carried Yumichika back to the barracks slung over his shoulder. He dumped him among the silk sheets in the captain’s quarters and then went off, Yumichika presumed, to the bathhouse. 

Despite the fact that he was beyond exhausted, Yumichika knew better than to fall asleep here, even though the slippery smoothness of the expensive fabric was like a siren call of snuggliness. With sore, stiff muscles he dragged himself upright and fumbled into his uniform. Very untidy, he admonished himself. Still, the sooner dressed, the sooner he could get back to his own bedroll and sleep some of this off before he had to do whatever horrible, ugly drills the Eleventh would require of him this morning. There was no hope that the captain would go easy on him, or excuse his absence.

He had to steady himself on the door frame to slip on his sandals. The quad was lit in the deep blue of pre-dawn. With a sigh, he began the long trudge across the dusty practice yard. In the quasi-darkness, he saw a familiar shape moving toward him. Moonlight reflected off a smooth, bald head.

“Ikkaku?”

His friend made a greeting motion with hands filled with a ceramic cups. “I, uh, had a sense you’d be back any minute now. Here,” he shoved the warm mug into Yumichika’s hand. ‘”I made tea.”

“You didn’t!” He was so happy he could almost cry.

“Shut up,” Ikkaku grunted, putting a supporting arm around Yumichika’s waist. “I’ll take care of you this time.”

Yumichika leaned into him, and let the other man’s strength support him. There was so much more that he wanted to say, but all that came out was: “You’re the best friend ever.” 

“Yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
